Pride Shots
by SJEscape
Summary: Yaoi, Yuri, FemKen, Oh My! Kaoru has a crush. A crush she will NEVER act on. But sometimes the crush is the one to act and well, there's not a whole lot you can do about it. Collection of One-shots. WAFF.
1. Hold My Hand: KaoruMisao

**A/N Kaoru has a crush. A crush she will NEVER act on. But sometimes the crush is the one to act and well, there's not a whole lot you can do about it.**

* * *

Kaoru looked down at the ribbons on display and sighed. They were just so pretty. She didn't have a lot of pretty things, being a tom-boy and all. And broke. And single. With no prospects. Still, she liked pretty things. Maybe because she never got a chance to use them, so they felt special. She gently fingered a turquoise ribbon with white embroidery, careful not to catch the delicate silk on her callouses. Even if she had the money, she should avoid white thread. Knowing her, it'd be dingy and tan after a single use.

"Hiya Kaoru!"

Kaoru nearly jumped out of her skin, sending the ribbon flying sky-high and letting out a shriek. "Don't DO that, Misao!" she yelled.

Misao lept up in a graceful pirouette and caught the scarf before it fell to the dirt. "Do what?" she smirked.

"Sneak up on my like that! You know I hate surprises."

"That's not true. You always love my surprise visits to Tokyo. You said so yourself." Misao gave her a roguish wink.

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. The girl was so brazen and joyful, it was completely impossible to stay mad at her. Besides which, she was right. Kaoru didn't mind when Misao was around. Not one bit. If anything, she minded that she left her side long enough to sneak up on her. _Don't be a creep_, she reminded herself. _She's into Aoshi._ Sighing again she took the ribbon from Misao and placed it back on the cart. "Well at least you prevented me from ruining that ribbon."

"Ruining? You don't ruin things, the stupid boys around you do." She said with a pout. "Hey why don't you try it on? I bet it'd look great in your hair, it might even change the color of your eyes!" Before Kaoru could protest, Misao had grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, whipping the leather tie out of her hair and brushing her loose locks with her fingers. Kaoru tried not to shudder as Misao's fingers ran along her scalp and neck. Holding her breath, so as not to ruin the moment, she waited patiently as Misao swept her hair up into a high bun and tied the ribbon so it framed Kaoru's delicate face. "There!" she proclaimed spinning Kaoru back around to face her. "Oooh, it _does_ change your eyes. They look kinda green now, like the sea..." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Kaoru fingered the cloth while glancing into the cracked mirror the vendor had hung on his stall. It _did _look pretty. Shaking her head, Kaoru gave the ribbon a firm tug and her midnight tresses cascaded out of the bun. "Well eye-changing or not, it's completely impractical." She placed the ribbon back on the cart and turned away, snatching her leather tie off of Misao's wrist. Misao paused a moment, looking after her friend, before swiftly stuffing the ribbon in her pocket and trotting after her. Grabbing her hand she giggled and dragged Kaoru down the street. "Hey, lets go see Tae before heading home. I'm not done with my girl time yet!"

Kaoru grinned as Misao pulled her along. Misao was always holding her hand, dragging her off on some adventure or begging her to join in what would invariably end up being a bad idea. Kaoru knew it meant nothing to Misao, just the friendly intimacy between friends and sisters. But she couldn't help the little thrill it shot through her arms each and every time. Once, when they had gotten into one of their more dangerous bad ideas, Misao had clutched at both her hands, seeking comfort and reassurance. Kaoru had nearly lost her breath. Feeling the delicate fingers thread through her own had made her heart soar. Kaoru had wrapped her arms around her then, ignoring the very real risks for a moment and burying her nose in Misao's hair. She had smelt like dust and eucalyptus, probably a permanent effect from years on the road. On lonely nights, when the boys were being particularly horrible, she liked to remember that smell.

"Woah!" Lost in her reverie, she had completely missed Misao's dead stop in front of the Akabeko and crashed right into her. Despite their combined agility from years of practicing martial arts, they collapsed in a heap on the dusty road. Misao glared up at Kaoru from under her legs. "I take it back, you do ruin things."

"Sorry!" Kaoru disentangled her self and jumped up, dusting off her Kimono and extending her hand to Misao.

Misao laughed. "It's ok. I'm not the one wearing a Kimono." She hopped up and helped Kaoru with her dusting, patting her hands down Kaoru's back and sides.

Kaoru jerked away before Misao's hands reached her bottom. She knew she'd faint on the spot if that happened. "It's ok Misao-chan!" she laughed nervously. "Nothing that a little tea can't fix. Come on!" Returning to safer physical contact, she grabbed her hand and dragged the girl into the tea-house.

* * *

"Kaoru, you awake?" Misao whispered into the darkness.

Kaoru rolled over to face the futon laid out next to hers. "Mmm, just barely," she said without opening her eyes.

"Oh. Ok."

Silence.

"What is it, Misao?"

"Um, nothing."

Sighing, Kaoru lit the lamp and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just. Well, I did something impulsive today." Misao looked up at Kaoru with wide eyes, her hair falling loosely around her face.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. Misao's basic state of being was impulsive, so for her to _admit_ to something she would call impulsive was real cause for concern. Seeing the suspicion on Kaoru's face, she rushed to reassure. "Not _serious_ impulsive, just... morally questionable impulsive."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "What did you do, Misao?"

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," she said impatiently.

"Yes you are! You're mad and I haven't even told you yet!"

Kaoru took a deep breath. "Misao, I'm not mad. Just tell me what you did so we can fix it."

"But I don't want to fix it."

"Oh for heaven's _sake, _Misao!"

Misao responded to that outburst by diving back under the blankets. Kaoru cursed her temper for what felt like the millionth time and apologized. "Misao, don't do that. I'm sorry. I'm not mad. I just want to help."

"Never mind! I shouldn't have said anything." Misao's voice was muffled and faint under her covers.

"Misao, please come out. I'm sorry I yelled. I'm glad you said something. I always want to know what's on your mind so I can help. Even if I seem exasperated sometimes, I still want to know." She laid a hand on what she hoped was Misao's shoulder. "Please tell me, Misao."

"Only if you promise not to yell."

"I won't."

"_Or _try to fix it."

Kaoru swallowed hard. "I promise I won't yell, or be mad, _or _try to fix it."

There was a long pause, then "ok."

Misao's hand peaked over the blanket, in it clutched the turquoise ribbon from earlier that day.

"Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed before slapping her hand over her mouth.

The blankets flew back as Misao sat up with an accusatory glare, "You promised not to yell!"

"I know, I know!" Kaoru held up her hands, worried the girl would dive under the covers again. "But why on earth did you take that ribbon?"

Misao stared at her hands. "Because it made you look pretty... and... well I like it when you look pretty."

Kaoru stared at her, only vaguely aware of the blush creeping up her cheeks. She knew it was wrong. Stealing to survive on the road was one thing, but there was absolutely no way she could justify her friend's sticky fingers in this situation. Kaoru struggled with herself, trying to find the willpower to berate Misao and insist she take it back. All she could think of, however, was that Misao thought she was pretty. And besides, she did promise not to fix it. Dropping her eyes to her lap, she whispered a soft, "Thank you."

Misao placed the ribbon at the head of Kaoru's futon and laid back down. "You're welcome."

"You know I'll never be able to wear that out of the dojo, the vendor will think I was the thief."

Misao smirked. "Probably, but at least that way it will stay clean."

They both giggled as Kaoru blew out the lamp and returned to her futon. After a few quiet moments, she heard a rustling and felt Misao's delicate fingers searching at the edge of her blankets. Kaoru tentatively reached out and Misao's hand firmly wrapped around her calloused fingers. Kaoru didn't move, didn't breath, just laid there with her heart hammering her ribs for a long time. After a while, she heard Misao's breathing even out and deepen. Finally letting out her own breath, Kaoru basked in the moment and eventually fell asleep with a wide, contented smile on her lips.


	2. See Me: KenshinKaoru

**A/N: FemKen! Sort of ;) **

Kenshin was exhausted. He had cleaned the dojo from top to bottom, fixed the fence, plowed the garden AND did the laundry. All in an attempt to please her. But he knew he could never please her. Not in the way she wanted. For their first few months together, he had just assumed that she cared for him the way she cared for everybody: fiercely, motherly, kindly. But when she had followed him to Kyoto, it began to dawn on them that it was more than that. So much more. His heart had soared at the thought, before plummeting down to about six feet under his toes. Only one other woman had felt that way about him. He had been blessed that his first love had accepted him for who he was. He knew he could never hope to be blessed twice. So, he kept Kaoru at arms length, certain in the conviction that she must never know.

He loved her though, desperately. And so he tried. He stayed by her side, when really he should have left. He cooked for her, cleaned for her, did the shopping. It was easy to do womanly things for her, when no one knew, when everyone just assumed his sword skill made him the manliest man on the block. Because it did, really. It was the one gift that the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu had given him, in exchange for all the heartache and pain. The gift of manhood. It was that fact alone that had kept him from hating Hiko for all these years.

There had been many times, in the last few years, that he had considered telling her. If nothing else, it would put them both out of their misery. She would know that he could never give her the family she so desperately wanted, and he would know that she couldn't love him as he was. But try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to leave her side, and if she knew... well he would have to leave then, and let her move on. He knew he was being selfish, staying in her life when she should be looking for another. On good days, when his deceitful nature was in fine form, he would remind himself that he wasn't giving her any hope. He treated her like he treated all of his friends. He never gave her any clues to the depth of his own feelings. But then he would remember the look on her face in Kyoto, and he would realize that as long as he was near, her eyes were on him and no other. _God, what a selfish bastard he was,_ he thought darkly.

Sighing, he trudged up the steps to the bathhouse. Time for a cold bath to clear his melancholic head. He quickly undressed and washed himself, avoiding looking down at the hateful nothingness between his legs. For not the first time, he thanked the gods that his long hours of training and extensive wounds had eliminated what little breast tissue he had to begin with. Dumping the bucket over his head, he shivered and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist just as the door slid open.

"Oh! Kenshin! I'm sorry. I just came to get a ribbon I left in here earlier." Kaoru's blush barely tinged her cheeks. They'd lived together so long, it wasn't the first time they had run into each other in the bath house.

Keeping his back to her, he looked over his shoulder with a polite smile, "Not a problem, Kaoru-dono. I was just finishing." He bent over to gather his things and strategically held them in front of his hips. "This one will dress in his room." He skirted his way around the room to the door.

"Ok. Um, Kenshin?"

He paused, "Yes?"

Silence.

"Nothing. I'll see you at dinner!" she said brightly as she walked into the room to search for her ribbon.

* * *

Dinner was a subdued affair. Yahiko was at the Akebeko so it was just Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin found himself loving nights like this, sitting across from Kaoru as if they were a real couple, a quiet life laid out in front of them. Of course, he knew Kaoru didn't want a quiet life. She wanted children, and chaos, and laughter. They had had that, for a time, surrounded by all their friends. But as everyone had moved away, things quieted and Yahiko drew into his own life, he could see the sadness settling into Kaoru. Kenshin loved the quiet, but he knew she hated it. He cleared his throat.

"Perhaps you would like to share a cup of tea with this one after dinner, Kaoru-dono." He couldn't give her children, but at least he could keep her company.

She looked up with a small smile, "Hai." she said softly.

Kenshin quickly cleaned up the dishes and joined Kaoru on the porch with a pot and two cups. She gracefully poured the tea and served him in the traditional way. He smiled and gratefully accepted. It always warmed his heart, when she directed such womanly gestures towards him. It allowed him to imagine, for just a moment, that he was her husband and she was his wife. They sipped their tea quietly for some time before Kaoru began to shift nervously next to him. He waited patiently, expecting another of her misguided attempts at inspiring intimacy. He hated when she did this. He hated having to willfully misunderstand, or steer the conversation away from their bond, when he wanted nothing more in this world than to profess his deep and undying love for her.

"Kenshin." She said quietly.

_Here it comes,_ he thought ruefully. "Yes, Kaoru-dono?" he asked, putting special emphasis on the _dono_.

"Did I ever tell you about my battle with Kamatari?"

"Who?"

"One of Shishio's henchmen."

_This was new_, he thought in surprise. _Why on earth was she talking about Shishio?! That had been, what, 3 years ago now?_ "Um, no, this one does not believe that you have, that he does not."

"I'm not surprised," she said cheerily, "You were in such bad shape after your battle in the mountain, and Yahiko was so eager to share the details of his own victory that it never really came up."

"Ah." He said, noncommittally, desperately trying to figure out where this was going.

"It was a good match," she said, staring up into night sky. "She was a worthy opponent."

"She? This one thought Yumi was the only woman in Shishio's circle."

"Well, technically, I suppose. At the time we all called Kamatari 'he', but..." She tilted her head and paused before continuing, "Looking back on it now, I don't think that was right."

A soft "oro" escaped Kenshin's lips, his head swimming as he tried to keep up.

"She loved Shishio, you know? She did everything to please him. I think, I think she would have been happy in Yumi's place, but Shishio couldn't accept her for who she was."

Kenshin said nothing.

"I feel sorry for her." Kaoru sighed. "I think Shishio should have given her a chance. I mean, who cares what your body looks like, if you really love someone, ne?" Kaoru paused, and then continued when Kenshin remained silent. "She might have made him happy, she may have even been able to save his life, if she had been there instead of Yumi."

Kenshin froze. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? _No. No way. _He thought stubbornly. _There is no way she's saying that. This is just my wishful thinking._ _I will _NOT_ jeopardize our friendship with wishful thinking. _

Of course, if Megumi was here she'd insist that he was being an idiot. She had urged him to tell Kaoru for years, and rather forcefully reminded him again shortly before she left Tokyo. She had been the only one to know for years, besides his shishou, as the woman that regularly treated him through many bouts of near-death experiences. She had kept his secret well, asserting her doctorly authority whenever his friends wanted to see him before he was awake or fully dressed. She always made sure to cover his chest in bandages in the beginning, until a fateful injury required her to... clean out, a lot of excess tissue from his chest. He had loved her for that, but she insisted it was only repayment for his help with Kanryu.

He knew he would never have a more trusted friend than her, but he still couldn't trust her advice. She had insisted that Kaoru would understand, but how could she? How could she accept a man that had lied to her from day one, that could never give her a family? He sighed and shook his head. "This one supposes we will never know."

Kaoru was quiet for a long time after that, but Kenshin could sense a fierce crackle beginning to build in her ki. As he was about to retreat for the evening, before the conversation could take another turn, she set down her teacup and turned to him.

"Kenshin."

"H-hai?"

"How long are we going to keep doing this?"

"Doing what, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's mouth had gone dry and his voice was strained.

She sighed. "Pretending like this will never go anywhere."

There it was, the inevitable turn to deepening their relationship. "Kaoru-dono-" he began, in his deepest voice.

"Stop, Kenshin. Just stop." She took a deep breath, "I know."

Kenshin just blinked at her, his heart in his throat. "Know what?" his voice cracked and he swallowed hard.

"Kenshin, I _know_. And I don't care. Megumi told me, before she left."

"Megumi?" he said weakly. _Traitorous fox,_ he thought fiercely.

"Yes, Megumi. She said you would never tell me on your own. She also said she'd never seen anyone love someone as much as you love me, and that we could be happy together if we would just give ourselves the chance!"

All the color had drained out of his face and he stared blankly at the woman before him. She had a fierce look on her face, daring him to deny it. She looked straight into his eyes, really looked, in a way she never had before. As if she was trying to see straight into his soul and all that was hidden there.

"Kaoru, I-" But before he could think of something to say she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Kenshin was stunned. A part of him, the fearful part, screamed at him to pull away and run. But the rest of him, damn near ever cell in his body, screamed to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. The result was that he froze, hardly trusting himself to move an inch.

Kaoru pulled back with a hurt look on her face, and dropped her eyes to her hands, her cheeks burning.

Kenshin worked up the courage to take her chin in his hand and lift her face so he could see deep into the midnight pools of her eyes. _Does she really see me as I truly am? Could happiness be that simple?_ "Kaoru," he began again, purposefully leaving off the honorific and speaking plainly for the first time in their long relationship. "I could never give you children. You could never have the family I know you want." Sorrow was written plainly on his face as he spoke, for he truly wanted nothing more in the world than to raise beautiful red-headed children with her. "I won't take your happiness away from you," he finished fiercely.

"Kenshin, _you_ are my happiness. You have been since the moment we met. Who would I raise children with, if not with you?"

"But-"

Her confidence returned, she placed a finger on his lips, "No buts, Kenshin. I love you. I've loved you for long years now. I _see_ you, Kenshin. Maybe I don't know your body, as a wife does, but I want to." She blushed, "Regardless, I've seen your heart, Kenshin, as it truly is. It's good, and strong, and loyal, and fiercely protective. That's all that matters to me. Please Kenshin, let me have your heart. Let me have _you._ Don't deny me a life with you."

Kenshin stared at her for a long time, searching her face, looking deep into her eyes with his own questioning gaze. "You would give up a family, to be with me?"

Kaoru laughed, "_You_ are my family." She reached out and took his hand in hers. "Besides, there's no shortage of children in need of parents these days. We practically raised Yahiko and he's turning into a fine young man. There's no reason we can't do that again."

Kenshin gave her a bewildered look. Never in a million years did he think he would be so lucky as to have two women truly see him and love him so completely, just as he was. "Are you sure?" he whispered, not daring to hope.

She grinned and answered him with another kiss. This time, he listened to his strong heart and wrapped his arms around her, swearing to never let go.

**#TransIsBeautiful**


	3. Sparks Flew: YahikoYutaro

**A/N: If ya'll couldn't see the sexual tension between these two in the series, ya'll were blind. teehee. Some very light and fluffy lime at the end. Nothing scandalous. Enjoy!**

**PS. THANK YOU to my reviewer. I was thinking of giving up on this project if no one was gonna read it. Glad *someone* is enjoying it!**

* * *

Yahiko glared at the boy, (well, man really) standing before him. His chest was heaving and his knuckles were white as he gripped the sakabatou. _Seven Years_, he thought. _Had it really been only seven years?_ He had met Yutaro on the docks, shifting excitedly from side to side as he watched the passengers disembarked. He had been worried he wouldn't recognize him, but the second he saw the light hair and sable eyes, he knew him. A tiny thrill had raced up his arms and into his chest when he spotted him, and he found himself running forward. Yutaro had given a shout and a wave and ran too. When they reached each other, Yutaro had slowed and awkwardly put his hand out, but Yahiko had bowled him right over, wrapping his arms around his long lost friend, propriety be damned.

Yahiko narrowed his eyes and adjusted his grip on his sakabatou letting his gaze roam over his friend's broad shoulders and long arms, his delicate fingers wrapped around his western saber. How much had changed since that first embrace. Yutaro had laughed nervously but had enthusiastically returned the gesture and Yahiko thought absently that he smelled of cypress and the sea. When they broke apart, they both had been grinning but found that neither had anything to say. Wondering at his sudden nervousness, he finally blurted out, 'Welcome back!' before grabbing Yutaro's bag and heading back to the dojo. Yutaro had followed, casually draping his arm across his friend's shoulders. Having found their voices, Yutaro had filled their journey back with stories of Europe. Yahiko had listened attentively, feeling jealous of all the things his friend had done and seen, but grateful that he was home now.

It was at dinner when he noticed the change. Yutaro had sat next him, _right_ next to him. There had been less than an inch between their thighs as they knelt on the tatami and Yahiko's breath had caught in his throat. He shuddered and felt a strange kind of crackling electricity in the air between them. Shaking his head and wondering what had gotten into him, he forced himself to relax. As the meal went on, however, that relaxation deepened, and he found his leg pressed up against Yutaro as they lightly leaned into each other. His chest had been tight and his mouth dry, but he couldn't seem to draw away from the touch, or stop himself from tilting his head towards Yutaro as he listened to his low voice recounting his adventures.

As they had cleaned up dinner and washed the dishes, the distance had cleared Yahiko's head. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he was fairly certain that going to bed right now, with their futons laid out side by side, might not be a good idea. Yahiko and Yutaro had been friends for a long time, but there had always been that undercurrent of rivalry and friendly animosity. It seemed as though those seven years had tempered that animosity, and only left a deep bond between them that Yahiko didn't understand. And when Yahiko didn't understand, he turned to the one thing he knew best: fighting. Thinking to re-kindle their rivalry and get things back to normal, he suggested a friendly sparring session before bed. Unfortunately, Yahiko hadn't expected Yutaro to respond by stripping off his silk shirt. He had claimed he didn't want to ruin it, as their duels tended to get quite physical. Yahiko had blinked, stunned by the muscles rippling across his back and stomach. As Yutaro had turned back to him, Yahiko shook himself from his stupor, mumbling 'whatever' under his breath. Yutaro had smirked, catching the faintest blush on Yahiko's cheeks.

Determined to see his plan through, Yahiko had been quite vicious in their match. With the security of the reverse-blade, he hadn't held back and Yutaro had struggled to keep up at first. After two or three passes, however, he had gotten the measure of his friend and knew how hard he could push without threatening him with the live steel he carried in his hands. Soon, sparks flew as with each pass they pushed themselves harder and harder in their violent dance across the dojo floor. Glaring at each other now, their bodies glistened with sweat and their breathing was ragged. But while Yutaro had a mischievous glint in his eye, Yahiko was deadly serious, committed to besting his friend.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Yahiko?" Yutaro asked with a smirk.

"I'll enjoy myself when I've beaten your sorry ass." Yahiko shot back.

Yutaro tsk'd his tongue. "Such a temper. You always did take things too seriously."

He was right, Yahiko admitted to himself. This was supposed to be a friendly match, not an actual duel. Wondering what had gotten him so angry, he forced himself to smile back. "Side-effect of spending time with Kenshin, I suppose."

Yutaro laughed. "Fair point." He rolled his shoulders and settled into a defense stance. "Well since you are so hell-bent on finding a winner, shall we finish this dance?"

"Yes, please." Yahiko responded with a wicked smile, lunging forward.

Yutaro easily blocked him and Yahiko cursed. Spinning around, he nearly caught Yutaro in his side, but he was too fast. Shifting his weight, Yutaro charged and Yahiko just managed to bring his blade up in time to block a swipe to his head. "Hey!" he yelled. Aiming live steal at a torso or limb was one thing, aiming it at your friends head was entirely another.

Yutaro danced back and winked. "Just keeping you motivated."

Yahiko hissed and launched himself at Yutaro. They moved across the dojo in a flurry of motion, their swords glinting blurs as each increased his speed to match the other. The clang of steel on steel rang through the grounds in a rapid staccato. Yutaro was gradually pushing Yahiko to the far side of the dojo, quite literally backing him into a corner. Realizing this too late, Yahiko drew up his sword for an overhead block, only to find Yutaro's shoulder slamming into his chest and pressing him into the wall. Their arms were raised above their heads, Yutaro's saber having lodged the sharp edge of the sakabatou into the heavy wooden beam behind him. They were nose to nose, and Yutaro had used his free hand to pin Yahiko's wrists to the wall.

Yahiko stared at his friend's sable eyes, his chest heaving against the bare skin of his opponent. Yutaro took a step closer, bringing his body flush to Yahiko's. A million thoughts raced through Yahiko's mind. Time seemed to still and the whole world seem to shrink the few inches between their faces. Yutaro said nothing, just stared back at Yahiko with his intense gaze. He seemed to be waiting for something, daring Yahiko to make the next move. Yahiko's eyes dropped to his friends mouth for a split second before snapping back up. Yahiko realized then what he wanted, what he had wanted from the instant he spotted his friend on the docks. Taking a deep breath, he closed the distance between their mouths, firmly pressing his lips to Yutaro's.

Yutaro reacted instantly, dropping his sword with a clatter and wrapping his arm around Yahiko's waist. Yahiko moaned as their bodies pressed together. He brought his pinned wrists down around Yutaro's neck, as the other slid his fingers down his arm and tangled them into his spiky dark hair. Yahiko's heart jumped into his throat, as he felt Yutaro's tongue gently press against his bottom lip. Opening his mouth, he welcomed Yutaro into him, hungrily sucking on his tongue and lips, clutching at his bare shoulders. After some long minutes of exploring every inch of Yahiko's mouth, Yutaro drew back, breathing heavily, and pressed his forehead against Yahiko's. He let out a shaky laugh.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he said with his eyes closed.

Yahiko threaded his fingers through Yutaro's pale hair and smiled at the shudder he felt in his friends body. "Then why didn't you?"

Yutaro opened his eyes. "I guess I was afraid."

Yahiko smirked, "Coward." Before Yutaro could protest he caught his mouth in another passionate kiss, arching his back to press his body closer. Yutaro moaned and pressed him back into the wall before pulling back again.

"I am _not_ a coward," he growled.

Yahiko's grinned and pushed him off of him. "Oh yeah?" he said, "Prove it." Yutaro gave him a bewildered look until Yahiko winked and raced out of the dojo, calling over his shoulder "Last one to the bath house is a coward AND the match loser!"

Yutaro laughed and raced after his opponent, his friend, and now it seemed his lover, refusing to be bested by any of the three.


End file.
